


Some Things Should Never be Mixed

by Sheogorath



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Humour, Singing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, you can blame my love of slashfic and my repeatedly listening to 'Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)' for this silly little ficlet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Should Never be Mixed

# Some Things Should Never be Mixed.

One day in 1998, Big the Cat and Froggy were rocking out in a recording studio as they sang the following lyrics:

"Hey, big guy"  
"Hey, little guy"  
"Can you tell me who came first?"  
"Sorry, but I don't know"  
"We are simply natural  
"Okay, all you have to do is sit up, look left, right, up, and down"

"Hey, big guy"  
"Hey, little guy"  
"Can you tell me what's inside?"  
"Sorry, but I don't know"  
"We are simply natural  
"We present you with a gift, welcome to our special paradise  
"Where it all comes down to just one little thing, love"

After the song was finished, a disembodied male voice came over a speaker, saying, "Okay, guys, that was great. You can have a break, then we'll do just one last take."

Breathing a sigh of relief as they left the soundproof booth in which they had been performing, Froggy and Big flopped into a couple of chairs outside, then the large purple cat said, "Froggy, will you do me a massive favour?"

"Anything, Big. What is it?"

"Could you _please_ not write songs after we've just had sex?"

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Lyrics taken from 'Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)'; Copyright © 1998 Sonic Team. All rights reserved.)


End file.
